The proliferation of personal communication devices has changed the way people communicate. Almost everybody today has a cellular telephone. At the same time, modern technology has changed the way people communicate in writing (e-mail and text messages), and has also changed the delivery of electronic media such as images motion pictures and the like.
Since a mobile phone can be used to both obtain and also to view both images and videos, it becomes possible to watch videos over a cellular phone. It also becomes possible to obtain a picture or a clip on one cellular phone, and send it to another cellular phone, providing a real-time picture book of what one user is doing.
The inventors of the present invention have coined the term “Mobisode” to refer to a short video that has taken on a cellular phone and sent to a different cellular phone. It is important to maintain the video quality while minimizing the amount of bandwidth used by such a mobisode. For example, a cellular phone video may use only 36,000 pixels per frame to avoid it overwhelming the capacity of the cellular network. This causes issues when trying to display such a video on a big screen TV.